My Life for Yours
by Temari411
Summary: May’s dad got drunk one night and shot her mother out of rage and raped May. Her brother’s now fighting for life in a coma. Plus she still has to go to school. Can her sanity be saved? Mainly Contestshipping. Some Ikari and Pokeshipping too.


_Hey everyone, Temari here! It's so close to school time that I had to make a story about my favorite pairings in school! This is my first Pokémon fanfic so I hope you enjoy! R&R! The more I here from you, the more I want to update and the happier you are when I update! You see how we help each other?_

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything to do with Pokémon! Only the story idea is mine!_

_**Author Notice:**__ The first chapter is a bit dark (or sad might be a better word and no I don't mean bad!), and there is lemon in my story later on as well as a little rape in the first chapter. This is just a warning for you to know before you read. Heh, well on my honor as an ex-girl scout, it will get better! I promise! Thanx for your time!_

* * *

**My Life for Yours**

**Summary:** May's dad got drunk one night and shot her mother out of rage and raped May. Her brother's now fighting for life in a coma. Plus she still has to go to school. Can her sanity be saved? Mainly Contestshipping. Some Ikari and Pokeshipping too.

* * *

**Prelude**

_What went wrong………?_

_What did we do to deserve this…………?_

_We were so happy………._

_And it was gone so fast…….. _

_Like it was all a fleeting dream………_

We were watching the news wile eating dinner when my dad came in from work. Dad was wobbling around a bit. Mom looked a bit worried and went over to him.

"What's wrong hunny?" She asked helping to stay up straight.

"N-Nothing…" he mumbled as he hiccupped, "I f-feel great…"

Mom still looked as him unsurely as she helped him over to his chair.

Everything from there was pretty quiet except for the TV. That is until our dad got into a hiccupping fit. Mom tried to help him but he had started yelling at her and stomped off upstairs.

Mom was a bit beside herself, but no one was really worried at the time. It'd blow over after he got some sleep right?

... _Wrong. We were so, so very wrong…_

Next thing we knew, Dad was coming back down the stairs waving a gun around with his hand on the trigger. He acted as if he was pointing a remote lazily at a TV in his drunken state, but the TV wasn't his target.

The splitting sound of the gun being fired, my little brother crying, and my mother screaming out was all I heard for what felt like forever. It was probably only a few seconds though…

My mom collapsed to the floor, blood surrounded her and her body went stiff. My brother screamed and fainted from it.

_I couldn't find my voice…_

_It all happened so fast…_

_A single tear slid down my cheek as I looked on horrified…_

_Some one… Some one please…_

_Tell me this isn't real…_

_But it is… And I don't know what to do…_

Finally my body started to move out of fear when my fathers gaze fell onto me. I started to run as fast as I could. I made it into the kitchen and was heading for the back door when something heavy hit me from behind.

_I ran, but he was faster. _

_I screamed, but there was no one there that could help me. _

_I fought, but he was to strong for me._

_I cried, because I could do nothing._

He had pinned me down and I had no clothes on any more. He licked me all over and I continued to cry. I was so scared. Then he spoke to me… That _thing_ spoke to me.

"Hush now May, Everything's going to be all right. I have something that will make you feel a whole lot better. Just wait and see," he said as if he was supporting me after I fell of my bike. His breath smelled like the liquor he had been drinking.

Then he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. I was in horror and how it looked and how big it was. As he entered me as fast as he could; I screamed the loudest I ever had as I felt like I was literally being ripped apart.

He stayed there as I continued to cry and begged for him to get out of me. I tried my best to fight him once more.

"Don't be difficult!" He yelled as he smacked me. He pulled himself almost all the way out of me and he was getting ready to force himself into me again when he heard sirens coming down the road. He got up quickly and looked out the window.

"Shit…" He mumbled to himself the glared back at me, "You got lucky… _This time_." He zipped up his pants once more and he ran out the back door.

I weakly looked over to the window and saw the blue, red, and white lights and heard the sirens blaring much louder now. The flashing of those lights were all I saw next before I was completely enveloped by the light and lost consciousness from blood loss…

* * *

_Well there's the prelude! That's all for now since it's almost 4 am and I have to be somewhere tomorrow! Chapter one coming soon! Tell me what you thought by reviewing!_


End file.
